


You drive me wild

by moonlightgalleon



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealous Connor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/moonlightgalleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is set up a little after Connor and Oliver's first break-up in  season 1, just after Oliver starts warming up to Connor. It's not canon-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You drive me wild

"We're not dating."

Connor replayed that scene in his mind. That had stung at the moment, Oliver rejecting him immediately. True, he understood why he said so but that didn't mean he liked it.

Two months passed since that happened and Oliver decided that 'being friends' was the maximum he would offer. Connor took what he could because he was the one at fault here, he was the one who messed up and he was the one who absolutely needed Oliver.

So he didn't say anything and went on being just friends. That word sounded bitter even in his mind. But he sucked it all up and enjoyed their plans (not dates) together.

To be honest, he did enjoy their nights together, Oliver smiling dorkily at a scene in Thorn Birds, Oliver looking at him and listening when he complained about Annalise and the others or Oliver's bubbly laugh with his eyes crinkling. He liked getting to know Oliver as a person and not just where he should kiss him to make him moan.

But there was the torture accompanying those moments. What he wouldn't give to cross the seat between them while watching TV to even just hold Oliver's hand. To have their thighs pressed together, their shoulders casually and sometimes even purposely brushing or to have Oliver carding his fingers through his hair.

He knew Oliver was warming up to him again. He sometimes caught the occasional glances he threw at him, Oliver playing footsie with him or even the cute and sweet blushes on Oliver's cheekbones when Connor gave him 'that look'.

Despite all that, Oliver didn't seem to encourage anything more than friendship between them. He still insisted on the space between them on the couch, on Connor going back to his flat or sleeping on the couch.

Oliver texted him that night.

'Going out with some colleagues. Join us?'

He smiled at the text and was just slightly embarrassed at how sappy he was becoming. He answered positively and Oliver sent him the address of the bar.

He was already cursing himself when he arrived at the bar. He was late, Annalise suddenly needed them and now he already had 3 texts from Oliver. He parked rapidly and entered the bar. It was a Friday, so quite packed. There were already some people dancing.

He immediately found the other and was momentarily dazzled by his wide smile. But that feeling passed quite quickly when he noticed the reason of Oliver's smile: some blond guy. He was good-looking too and had a hand on Oliver's knee. His Oliver. He was even stroking Oliver's inner thigh with his thumb.

He felt jealousy pooling in his belly because Oliver looked like he was enjoying the touch, like he liked the guy and because it was some bleached blond who was with Oliver right now and not him.

He was still glaring at the hand as he approached. Noticing him, Oliver smiled widely at him and exclaimed: "Connor! Finally!" He moved to hug him and if Connor held a bit longer while still sending dirty looks at the blond, it was no coincidence.

"This is Liam." Oliver said pointing towards the blond. "That's Jessi, James and Steven. He did law at Middleton too." Connor didn't catch much of what Oliver was saying since he was still glaring at the hand Oliver placed on Liam's shoulder.

He sat next to Oliver and ignored the guy named Steven in favor of eavesdropping at the other pair conversation.

He couldn't hear much with the loud music and since that asshole was whispering in Oliver's ear. But he felt his stomach falling near his knees each time Oliver let out that cute, flirtatious laugh of his.

He was already on his third whiskey when asshole asked Oliver to dance. And as much he knew he should ignore them-he felt as though his insides turned into lead as he watched Oliver smiling to that guy.

At some point, the guy placed his hands on Oliver's hips and pulled him close. And although the IT technician drew back, the asshole continued. Connor didn't even notice his feet moving until he yanked the guy back.

"He said no." Apparently he was something maniacal on his face, since Liam retreated away.

However, it was at that moment that reality crashed back on him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Oliver. To his utter disbelief he saw Oliver smiling shyly at him.

He was desperately trying to say something but his tongue felt as though glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Ollie...Oliver I...erm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

He was interrupted when Oliver pulled him close and placed one hand on his cheek.

Leaning into the contact, he searched Oliver's gaze. Trying to find some answer.

"Please don't be."

"I... felt so jealous. I-"

This time he was interrupted by a soft peck on his lips. It was so light and so sudden that he suspected that he might have imagined it.

Oliver was looking at him through his lashes and he was doing his best to not find that endearing. He failed epicly.

"Can I kiss you again?" Oliver asked him almost teasingly. Connor just nodded, feeling too dazed and tongue-tied to say anything.

This time the kiss was so much better. His mouth opened readily under Oliver's tongue, allowing Oliver dominate the kiss. Connor moaned when he bit his bottom lip and drew his tongue along it immediately.

They were both breathless when they pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

"So I take you don't want to be just friends now?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and captured his mouth in another kiss.

"That answers your question?" Oliver smirked at Connor kiss-stupid expression.

"Let me take you home" Oliver whispered into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Again Connor just nodded and they made their way back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at remusmoonyblack-lupin


End file.
